Sonic and Fuzzy
by pokemonGandI
Summary: A mercenary of power has agreed to serve Eggman- and destroy team heroes once and for all!
1. Chapters 1-5

Chapter 1  
Tails

The chaos emerald glittered bright yellow in Tails's hand. The first step of their grand journey was complete. In front of him stood Sonic and Knuckles, surveying their surroundings from the edge of the cliff. The cliff was narrow and grassy, so Tails could only kneel behind his companions as they peered off. On the side that Sonic and Knuckles peered off, there was a sheer drop into a field that stretched far into the distance, the end of which could not be seen by their peripheral vision. Sonic grinned and turned back to Tails.  
"Let's go!"  
With those two words, Sonic, followed closely by Knuckles, dove off the cliff. Tails had little time to spare. He popped the emerald into his pocket (see the cartoon pocket theory) and dove off the cliff himself. He let himself fall for a few feet before opening his eyes to further analyze the cliff face. The cliff was a long drop, maybe 80 feet, and their was nothing to hold on the dirt to his left. To his right, there was air. He tried grabbing at the wall of dirt. As he expected, the earth gave way. He took a deep breath. A look of determination lit up his face. Then his twin tails spun until they were a whirling disk of yellow and white. Tails looked down. Below, Knuckles was attempting to grab the dirt wall, but sonic was simply falling, not grabbing anything, just falling. Tails zoomed downward, propelled by his tails, and caught each of Sonic's arms with one of his own. Then Tails slowed and they flew slowly down to earth. Tails stopped a few feet above the ground and dropped Sonic, who landed on his feet. Knuckles burst out of the ground next to Sonic, spraying dirt everywhere. Without a word, the trio shot off across the seemingly endless field, Sonic and Knuckles running and Tails flying.  
After a while, Tails noticed that the chaos emerald was glowing, and he jumped in front of his companions, shouting "guys! The chaos emerald is glowing!"  
"Good going Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, stopping. At this point, the trio noticed two things. One was that they had stopped just at the edge of a forest. The other was that it was becoming dark. Sonic tried to run into the forest, but Tails blocked his way.  
"Move it Tails, the chaos emerald is in there!" Sonic said impatiently.  
"No Sonic, what if its dark and we're separated?"  
Sonic tried to maneuver around him, but Knuckles blocked him too.  
"Tails is right, Sonic. You need to think before you-"  
Whatever Knuckles was about to say was cut off when Sonic leaped over his friends and dashed into the woods.  
Tails turned and muttered "darn it Sonic" under his breath and was about to give chase when a blow to the back of his head nearly knocked him out.

Chapter 2  
Fuzzy

Eggman laughed hysterically. No one in the room could tell why. Not the 2 scared robots, who had formed sweat drops on their metallic brows. Not Rouge, who lay back casually, used to the scientist's oddities. Nor could the mysterious newcomer who hid in the shadows, secure in his anonymity. You see, the doctor had not collected any chaos emeralds. Not one. Yet all he had done since the two animals had arrived was laugh. However, only the robots seemed phased in the least. The animals remained calm, even the newcomer. In fact, casual was the exact definition of Rouge when she walked over to the robots and took the teacup right out of the hands of the first one. Still casual, the bat sipped the tea before handing it back to the robot. She sighed, refreshed.  
Then she gathered herself and said, casually, "you called."  
Eggman stopped laughing and began, "yes. I have asked you both here because you are skilled skilled mercenaries, and I need you to-"  
"Honestly Eggie, I'm flattered, but we're not exactly mercenaries-" Rouge interrupted.  
"I am." The newcomer's voice came out high pitched like a child's, and he began to step forward, revealing a black and gray striped shoe, when Eggman's voice erupted from before him.  
"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I AM DOCTOR EGGMAN! KNEEL BEFORE ME!" As the doctor reveled in his position of power, Rouge glanced at the newcomer curiously. The only sign that he saw her looking was a backward shift in the darkness. The bat was about to look again when one of the robots dropped its teacup. All was silent except the sound of the teacup shattering against the floor. Eggman turned on the robots. Both of the robots popped their bodies into the table.  
Eggman cleared his throat and continued "as you are mercenaries, you will collect the chaos emeralds for me."  
"What's the price?" Both animals immediately queried.  
Eggman laughed. "Why, a place in my empire, of course!"  
Rouge glanced in the newcomer's general direction. The shadows shifted. They were thinking the same thing. The bat turned to Eggman and began, "Eggie, we've known each other a long time, so don't take this the wrong way, but a place in your empire isn't exactly-"  
The newcomer cut in, "throw in 5 million dollars worth of gems, and we'll take it."  
Eggman grinned. "Shake on it." When Eggman lifted his hand forward, the shadows shifted to reveal a hand covered by a battered, but intact glove. Rouge looked on, her expression unreadable.

Chapter 3  
Knuckles

Tails fell to the ground and didn't get up. But Knuckles wasn't paying attention to Tails. He was staring directly at- "Amy?!"  
"That's right!"-Amy flicked a strand of hair-"team Rose is back! You didn't think throwing us into a stream would do anything, did you?"  
"Kinda." Knuckles was looking at Tails again. The little yellow fox was climbing dizzily up to his feet, but wasn't making much progress.  
Meanwhile, Amy was reaching the climax of her little speech, " so after we blew up that circus, we went looking for you. We met up with Vector first, and him and his team told us you had already confronted Eggman, so here we are, now give us your chaos emerald." With those words, she swung her hammer and hit Tails, who had managed to get back up on his feet, sending him flying against a tree. There he stayed, unconscious. The chaos emerald tumbled from his hand. Amy smiled and reached down to grab hold of the emerald. Knuckles dove in front of her, scooping up the chaos emerald right as she was about to grab it.  
The pink hedgehog stood up and raised her hammer, muttering aloud, "tch! You're so annoying!" Again she swung her hammer. Knuckles scooped up Tails and ran, Amy's hammer swinging at his heels. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of him. In his haste, the echidna had forgotten about Big and Cream, the other two members of team Rose! The big purple cat reached out his brown gloved hands to grab the red hero. Knuckles thought quickly, and without missing a beat jumped over Big. Then something caught the red echidna's ankle. He realized his jumping capabilities weren't enough to escape Big's long feline arms. As a last resort, Knuckles hugged Tails tightly before tugging as hard as he could. Then he flipped over. The grip on his leg was released and he hit the ground with a thud that drove the breath out of him. A bigger thud sounded as Big fell backward. As Cream raced to help her comrade, Knuckles got up and ran without turning back. Or he was about to when something smacked the side of his head. He almost dropped Tails. Dizzily, he turned. He beheld Amy, panting, with her dress dirtied. She swung, he dodged. Over and over, the hammer swung and Knuckles jumped back. It was like a nightmare. Then the hammer hit his foot. He fell, rolled and crashed against a tree. Then the hammer swung at full power. The tree was snapped in half.

Chapter 4  
Sonic

"Success!" Sonic twirled the red chaos emerald along his arm. It had been an easy jog through the woods for the speedy blue hedgehog. But it was almost night now, and it occurred to the hedgehog that he was lost.  
"Hey Tails, where are we-" the hedgehog suddenly realized he was alone. "Tails?" No answer. "Knuckles?" Again, no answer. The hedgehog was absolutely, positively, alone.  
A short time later, night had fallen. Sonic was lonely. Where were Tails and Knuckles? He had definitely heard them shouting behind them. Or were those echoes? He sat down and rubbed the chaos emerald. He was sure of it now. His friends were in trouble. But when did they stop following him? Were they ever following him? Why did they stop? What was happening to them now? Why- it was at that moment that something grabbed the chaos emerald and jumped over him. Sonic jumped up and turned on his heels to see-  
"Knuckles!?" The echidna was battered and muddy, and he held the heroes' two chaos emeralds along with an unconscious Tails in his arms.  
Between gasps for breath, Sonic's red comrade managed to shout "Sonic! Behind you!" Sonic turned. Sonic then saw the people he had wished with all his heart he would never see again. Amy stood with her hammer ready. Her dress was dirty and rumpled. Beside her was cream, who was clean despite the obvious chase. She wore her normal orange dress with white ruffles. The blue hero was so transfixed with horror that he almost missed Amy swing the hammer at him. He jumped backward and agilely scaled the closest tree.  
"Fine! I'll just finish Knuckles first! Then I'll have the chaos emeralds!" Amy rushed toward the red echidna, preparing to swing her hammer. Quick as a flash, Sonic jumped down on Amy's head, stopping her forward motion. Then he bounced on Cream's head and grabbed her arms and spun her around. The blue hero stopped leaving the rabbit dizzy. Her chao, Cheese, immediately flew out to help the rabbit. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time. Amy's hammer, aimed for Sonic, hit Cream and Cheese right into the hollow of a tree.  
"Sorry Cream! I'll get Sonic for that one!" Amy shouted. Sonic jumped on Amy's head before kicking the pink hedgehog into a mud puddle. Then the blue hedgehog grabbed Knuckles by the wrist with Amy calling behind him,  
"I'll get those chaos emeralds Sonic! I'll get them!" And then it began to rain.

Chapter 5  
Eggman has two chaos emeralds

Rouge held out her hands. In each hand was a sparkling chaos emerald. As Eggman took them, the shadows shifted a little. The doctor placed the emeralds in slots that sat beside 5 other empty ones. Then Eggman laughed again.  
When he calmed down, he began talking. "Good work Rouge. From 2 of the 3 sites i sent you to you brought back a chaos emerald-"  
"Why do I have to do all the work while ol' mystery man here just sits around drinking tea?" The bat cut in.  
"SHUT UP YOU ANIMAL FOOL! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM DR. EGGMAN?" As the doctor reveled in his power, Rouge sipped from the cup of one of the shivering robots. When she handed it back, the robot just dropped it. The doctor turned. He stomped over to the table which the upper bodies of the robots came out of and Rouge casually leaned against. The robots quickly retreated into the table, but the bat remained casually leaning against it. Then Eggman reached the table and shouted "HOW DARE YOU! AND WHERE IS THE THIRD?! I WANTED THREE CHAOS EMERALDS!"  
"I... I... There was no chaos emerald at the third site!" Rouge said, reaching to grab the teacup that had been left behind when the second robot had retreated. The doctor slapped the cup off the table so that it shattered on the floor. The doctor turned away, leaving Rouge breathless.  
"I think I'll go take a bath." The bat said before leaving.  
Eggman took a breath before continuing "and so, I would like to give YOU the task of the ruins. I believe the third chaos emerald is there. Please me newcomer, and the seat in the empire is yours."  
"And the gems."  
Eggman grinned. "And the gems."


	2. Chapters 6-8

Chapter 6  
Sonic and Fuzzy

When Tails opened his eyes, Sonic was peering over him, smiling.  
"Hey, sleepyhead, its tomorrow already!" Tails's companion said gently. Tails sat up and studied his surroundings. They were in a clearing at the edge of some ruins. Sonic was kneeling on the grass, while Knuckles held an ice pack to a small bump on the side of his head. Otherwise, Tails's red companion only had some band aids to show for the fight with Amy. The fight with Amy! Memories flooded over Tails. The blow to his head, team Rose, Knuckles facing her, getting hit again, his consciousness slipping away, dropping the chaos emerald... DROPPING THE CHAOS EMERALD! Tails tried to stand, but he toppled back down.  
Sonic smiled at him "you gotta settle down, buddy! You took quite a blow to the head there."  
"Sonic, the chaos emerald-" Tails began. Sonic dropped the yellow chaos emerald in front of him. Tails sat up and examined it.  
"But I-" Tails began again.  
"Knuckles grabbed it. He also has the chaos emerald I collected." Sonic informed him. Tails glanced at his friend. The red echidna was muttering under his breath as he nursed the side of his head. Good old Knuckles! Of course he pulled through!  
Tails turned to Sonic and said "fill me in."  
The blue hedgehog grinned. "Well..."  
A while later, Sonic had finished retelling the story of his run through the woods and the events of chapter 4.  
Knuckles stood up, dropping the ice pack. "It's time we get moving." He said, "we stopped here when the chaos emeralds started glowing, so the third must be in those ruins." Sonic nodded. The friends ran on into the ruins. The third chaos emerald! Tails smiled. They were collecting them quickly. Especially since Eggman wasn't intervening! Tails grinned. What a rotten old egg!  
Soon the three friends had run deep into the ruins. Jagged rocks lined the pathway on which they were running. Ahead of them stood a pedestal from which the gray light of the chaos emerald emitted. But it wasn't the chaos emerald that mad team heroes come to a screeching halt. What shocked the heroes was the figure in front of the pedestal. He was a young fox, a child Tails guessed. His fur was identical to Tails's, just replacing yellow with gray; he had yellow eyes and sharpened fangs. He only had one tail. Around his white stomach and his back were two straps. Each had four sheathes, and all but one had a knife with a green gem at the end of the hilt. The knife from the top of his right band was missing. His gloves and socks were tattered and dirty, while his polished shoes were black and gray striped.  
He lifted his hand and spoke: "I am Fuzzy the mercenary, and I claim this chaos emerald for doctor Ivo Robotnik!" Fuzzy's voice came out high, like a child, which Tails was now sure he was, and then the mercenary twisted his fingers until they formed the letter F. Something about the kid and that gesture seemed familiar to Tails. While he pondered on this, Sonic leaned back ever so slightly so that he was between his companions.  
"Guys, I have a plan." Sonic whispered. "I'll fight the fox. While I do that, Tails will sneak around us and grab the chaos emerald."  
"But Sonic-" Tails began.  
Sonic leaped forward and pointed a gloved finger at his chest, shouting: "I am Sonic the hedgehog, the sworn enemy of doctor Robotnik!" Then Sonic raced towards the fox. Fuzzy grinned before whipping a dagger out of a band and hurling it at Sonic's feet. Sonic managed to jump up just before the dagger hit the ground. He did a somersault in midair and landed running. The fox leaped over the hedgehog at an impossible speed. In one moment, the fox landed next to the dagger, plucked the dagger out of the ground, and flung it at Sonic. The hedgehog skidded to a halt and dodged to the side, so the only damage the dagger did was to nick the side of Sonic's face. Blood trickled from the cut. Then Fuzzy raced toward the hedgehog. The small gray fox launched a barrage of punches and kicks. But here, Sonic's speed allowed him to weave through the attacks and kick the fox. Tails managed to unglue his eyes from the battle. His task was to get the chaos emerald. Ignore Sonic. Stealthily, the yellow fox edged his way along the road. For the first time, he studied the pedestal and its surroundings. A little ways back, the road had been enclosed by walls and a roof, making it like a tunnel. The tunnel ended behind the pedestal, like a dead end. To Tail's surprise, something seemed to be protruding from the pedestal's base. The yellow fox squinted, but he couldn't make it out.  
When Tails was halfway between Knuckles and the pedestal, he heard a scream from beside him. Despite the ease at which he dodged, Sonic had lost a lot of ground. The scene which Tails saw was this: Sonic had his leg extended as if he was kicking something. Fuzzy stood nimbly on the leg. In front of the gray fox was a dagger, which was implanted deeply in Sonic's leg. The little mercenary then jumped, twisted, and then kicked Sonic in the face, doing a backflip off him as he went. Sonic skittered to the opposite side of the room, so he had a few moments to recover before the fighting continued. But Sonic had barely stood up when the little fox dashed across the room with frightening speed. Sonic could do nothing but take the shower of blows that the little fox threw at him; everything from scratching to kicking. Tails averted his eyes in disgust and kept inching along.  
Three-quarters of the way to the pedestal, Tails not only remembered the identity of their assailant, but the secret of his unnatural speed. The frustrating bit was, if he shouted out to Sonic their whole plan would be revealed. So how... KNUCKLES! Tails turned to his friend. The red echidna was fixated by whatever awful events were going down. Tails was in no mood for pleasantries. He picked up a rock and hurled it. Not by design, the rock hit Knuckles on the bump on the side of his head. The echidna shot a look of pure rage at him, but then he recognized the urgency in Tails's eyes. Tails mouthed the sentence to Knuckles. The echidna's eyes widened, and he shook his head. Tails nodded.  
His eyes widening more, Knuckles turned back to the battle and shouted: "Sonic! HE CAN DASH TO HIS KNIVES!" Tails stopped his forward movement and turned to the battle. Fuzzy punched Sonic through a rock, but this time Sonic pulled the knife out of his leg and threw it at the little fox. Fuzzy caught it and sheathed it, but Sonic had already jumped up and kicked him with all his might. Winded, the mercenary skidded across the floor and lay still. Tails glanced at his sheathes. While the yellow fox was inching forward, the mercenary had collected all the knives he had dropped and brutally injured Sonic at the same time. Tails made the final dash to the pedestal. Just as he was about to make it, Fuzzy seemed to appear in front of him, barring his way to the chaos emerald. Unable to slow himself, the yellow fox ran right into Fuzzy's powerful kick. The blow struck Tails in the ribcage, and he slid a yard or so away before stopping. Tails's ribcage burned with pain, but he was transfixed. He couldn't stop staring at the pedestal.  
Fuzzy grinned. "Checkmate, Tails." But Tails wasn't looking at the fox. He was looking at what he had before thought was simply a protruding object. Now he saw with unnatural clarity what it was: Fuzzy's eighth knife.

Chapter 7  
Decision:  
Who gets the third chaos emerald?

With his right hand, Fuzzy plucked the knife from the base of the pedestal and pushed it into the last sheath. With his left, he took the gray chaos emerald. The effect of the emerald's removal was instantaneous: everything began shaking. Fuzzy ran past Tails and Sonic. While Sonic had mustered up the strength to defeat him, his wounds were so painful, he could no longer stand. And Tails? Fuzzy had bruised, if not broken, most of his ribs. The yellow fox wouldn't be moving again anytime soon. Then Fuzzy jumped over their friend and ran on. He heard shouting behind him, but he didn't turn. They weren't important now. He exited the tunnel, and instantly was blasted with an intense bout of wind. The stairs to the death egg were already in front of him. Fuzzy ran into his employer's base, and the death egg ascended. Before Fuzzy could get farther than a few steps, Rouge stepped in front of him.  
"So that's what you look like, newcomer."  
"My name is Fuzzy."  
"I don't care. Hand over the chaos emerald."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"But we work for doctor Robotnik..."  
"Please. Chaos emeralds are better than some gems. Do you even know what they do?" Fuzzy said nothing  
Rouge grinned. "You don't, do you." Fuzzy bowed his head and handed the bat the gray chaos emerald. She produced the purple chaos emerald.  
Fuzzy gasped: "but you said Eggman got the third site wrong!"  
"I lied. See you!" The bat walked away, down the corridor leading away from the control room. The little fox scampered into the control room. Eggman sat at the table where the robots protruded. This time they were eating cake.  
"So?" The doctor asked.  
"There was no chaos emerald at the fourth site." Fuzzy replied unsteadily. Eggman slammed his hand against the table, causing a plate to shatter out of its robot's hand. The robots retreated, leaving a half eaten piece of cake on the table.  
"Very well." The doctor huffed. On to the final site, then."  
Chapter 8  
Tails and fuzzy

"His name is Fuzzy." Tails said. The friends were sitting in a clearing in the middle of a woods. Sonic's leg had stopped bleeding, and Tails had wrapped it in a thick layer of bandage. Sonic was covered in band aids. By the time Knuckles had stopped in the clearing, the cut on Sonic's face had stopped bleeding, so Tails left it. Knuckles was sitting up peeling his band aids off. His wounds from the battle with Amy had healed except for the bump, and he didn't seem tired even though he had hauled both the fox and the hedgehog out of the tunnel as it caved in. The feeling in Tails chest had gone from a searing pain to dull ache.  
"Yeah, I heard him. Now tell me something I DON'T know!" Sonic said irritably. Tails knew his friend was suffering from the injuries the gray fox had inflicted on him. Tails closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had seen Fuzzy. The two foxes were sitting in a meadow. Tails was sitting down, and a much smaller Fuzzy was announcing: "take a good look, Tails, because, I'm going to boarding school after this!" Tails was preoccupied for a few moments that a two year old was going to school. Then he saw his small companion throw a knife at a rock with deadly accuracy. Then the gray fox raced at the rock. It was as if the little fox had been shot from a cannon...  
Tails snapped back into the present. "He is the son of someone I knew from before I met you, Sonic. He is five, and he is an incredibly dangerous mercenary. He escaped from a school, and has killed many strong opponents. He can fling his knives with precise accuracy, and then dash to them at nightmarish speeds."  
"Well, that takes care of that." Sonic sat up.  
"Sonic! I haven't finished dressing your wounds!" Tails exclaimed.  
"No time!"  
"But-"  
"He's right, Tails. Our final confrontation with Eggman draws near." Knuckles said, standing up.  
"But Knuckles-"  
"All right! Here's the plan: we get the chaos emerald, steal Eggman's chaos emeralds, I become super and I beat Eggman up!" Sonic said as he too stood up.  
"There is so much wrong with that plan that I can't put it into words."  
"Stop being such a sour fox, Tails! Of course it's a good plan!" Sonic exclaimed as he offered a gloved hand to Tails. Tails smiled ruefully, and took the hand. Sonic lifted him up, and team heroes ran.  
After they cleared the forest, the heroes found themselves on a beach. The beach was rough on their shoes, and rocks lined the shore. Behind them was the forest. To their left was a high, rugged cliff. Everywhere else sprawled sand and water. The chaos emerald was implanted in the sandy shallows, right in clear sight. Sonic strode up to it, and bent down. As soon as Tails's friend touched the emerald, many events happened at once. First, Tails turned at looked at the cliff, and saw the death egg land, with Eggman, two robots, and Fuzzy at the controls. Then a large robot, maybe 6 feet tall, emerged from a circular door that opened up in the death egg. The robot jumped down and kicked Sonic just before the blue hedgehog could pick up the emerald. A circular door opened up in the center of the robot, and a mechanical claw came out and picked up the dark blue chaos emerald, before receding back into the robot, taking the blue emerald with it. But Sonic was far from defeated. The hedgehog darted around the robot, but the machine simply batted him away. Then it kicked Tails, and the yellow fox skittered across the beach until he slammed into a tree. The yellow chaos emerald fell a few inches away. Tails wasn't unconscious. In fact, the blow hadn't injured him a great deal. He was only winded. He crawled to the emerald and placed his finger on it. Then he looked up, and he saw the robot punch Knuckles, knocking the red chaos emerald from the echidna. Then the terrible mechanical claw came out and took the emerald.


	3. Chapters 9-10

Chapter 9  
Confrontation

Fuzzy stopped watching after the robot- Hero Destroyer, Eggman called it- collected the red chaos emerald.  
"That's all the chaos emeralds they have." He said.  
"Good. You may leave." The doctor said, shooing him away. The fox walked out of the control room. There was something more pressing on his mind. It was time for a confrontation. Fuzzy met Rouge about halfway down the corridor.  
"Rouge! I was looking for you!"  
"Yeah, well make it quick. The bad egg wants me."  
"Don't worry! This will only take a second." Fuzzy leaped at Rouge and kicked her. The bat slammed into the floor. In an instant, the fox had a knife to her throat.  
"Wha-" the bat began  
"Give me the chaos emerald."  
"Ah! So that's what this is about! You want the power for yourself!"

"Ha! So the kid finally gets brains!"  
"Stop playing around, Rouge."  
"Why? What do I get in exchange?" The little fox pressed down on the bat's throat in answer.  
Rouge grinned. "You gotta do better than that, little one."  
"Stop playing around Rouge."  
"Is someone cranky?"  
"Cranky...?"  
"Forgot your nap?"  
"Cranky."  
"So the cute baby's tired?"  
"STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH ME YOU STUPID BAT!" The little fox flipped her and flung the bat with all his might. The bat smashed into the wall, dazed. The purple and gray chaos emeralds fell from the heart on the bat's shirt. Fuzzy picked up the gray chaos emerald and walked down the corridor leading away from the control room.  
Chapter 10  
Eggman

Rouge walked into the control room looking dazed. Eggman and the robots were facing her. Then the control room window opened and a claw reached out. The claw returned with Hero Destroyer. Once on the floor, Hero Destroyer opened its stomach up and it's mechanical claw came out with the dark blue, red, and yellow chaos emeralds. The doctor took them and placed them in slots beside the two Rouge had collected.  
Then the doctor turned to Rouge. "Give me the chaos emeralds, traitor." Before Rouge could speak, the robot leaped at her and struck her across the room. Rouge leaped up and kicked at the foe. On the sidelines, the two tea robots jeered.  
"Get the stupid bat!"  
"Yeah! She's always stealing our food!"  
The bat was thrown off her feet as the next blow landed on the ground. She flapped her wings and buzzed around Hero Destroyer, kicking. The doctor watched the battle blankly. Rouge kicked its legs out from under it. Then she smashed at it.  
She walked slowly toward Eggman. "You!"  
Eggman snapped out of his trance and grinned. "Yes?"  
"This is because of YOU!"  
"What are you going to do about it?" Then Hero Destroyer jumped between the bat and Eggman. It threw a punch at her, which she barely dodged. Then it tried to to kick her legs out from under her. Rouge did a flip, and then tried to knock its legs from under it. It displayed speed uncanny for its weight and was behind her in a second. It smashed its arm across her backside. Rouge was smashed across the room to the wall, but started flying halfway. She turned and flew at Hero Destroyer. Then she noticed that all of the dents she had made in the first bout had disappeared. She dodged all the blows and was about to hit it when Hero Destroyer struck her. The chaos emerald fell from her and she landed a little way away.  
She leaped toward it, shouting "NO!", but the robot picked it up and tossed it to the doctor, who tossed it into one of the teacup robot's empty cup, and they placed it into the sixth slot.  
"Only one? I'm disappointed, Rouge. Hero Destroyer, finish her off." Rouge, meanwhile, was still in midair, falling toward the robot. She couldn't stop. She landed right in front of the robot, who kneed her in the stomach and then kicked her into the wall. Then it strode over and opened its stomach and the mechanical claw reached out and lifted her up by one arm. Then it punched her until she seemed unconscious. Eggman walked over and opened a door in the wall in front of them. The door was overlooking the side of the cliff Sonic was not on, which was a forest.  
"I hate you." Rouge said opening one eye weakly. Then Hero Destroyer threw her off the cliff. Eggman and all three robots watched as the broken body of Rouge fell into the forest below. Then Eggman closed the door.  
"I think I'll rename the robot as just Destroyer. Lower the platform." He ordered. The teacup robots pressed a button. A door on the side of the cliff that Sonic was on opened and a staircase began to construct itself leading down from the door.


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Eggman has all the chaos emeralds

Sonic helped Tails get up on his feet. The yellow fox seemed dazed, though he insisted he was fine.  
"Tails, you can't blame yourself for the yellow chaos emerald being stolen." The hedgehog insisted.  
"But I didn't even try to stop him! I just lay there!" Tails said sadly.  
"Hahahahahahaha! Fools! Weaklings! Animals! I have ALL the chaos emeralds!" Eggman shouted. The crazy doctor was standing on a platform that extended from the death egg.  
"No! He can't have all of them..." Knuckles murmured.  
"... Because if he does we lost." Sonic finished. Tails just bowed his head.  
"This is all my fault." The fox murmured.  
"No! It is not. Each of us lost a chaos emerald." Sonic said firmly.

"Now, I will supercharge Destroyer and rule this world! Bwahahahahaha!" Eggman shouted.  
"Sonic's right. It. Isn't. Your. Fault! We have bigger issues than this, Tails!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
"Yes! Me! And I'm going to destroy you foolish animals!" Eggman roared.  
"What should we do about this, Knuckles?" Sonic whispered.  
"I... Dunno..." The red echidna replied.  
"You're-" before Sonic could finish the thought, he noticed a blur at the edge of his vision. Fuzzy had streaked down the stairs, and now threw something down to the heroes.  
"Sonic! Take my chaos emerald!" The little fox screamed. The gray chaos emerald landed in Sonic's palm.  
"Traitor!" Eggman screeched. Suddenly, Destroyer appeared in the doorway, and walked behind Fuzzy.  
"Very well, six chaos emeralds will do nicely. Destroyer, begin phase two." The hole in the robot's chest opened, and the claw came out and grabbed the little fox. It pulled him into the hole before he could do anything.  
"NO!" Sonic shouted. Tails fell to his knees. Eggman threw the six chaos emeralds into the robot. The robot glowed, and began to grow. As it became bigger, a hole opened on its face, and Eggman jumped in. The robot was soon taller than the cliff it stood beside. It's face was replaced by a glass panel.  
"Watch as I take over your world!" Eggman exclaimed. Then the robot stomped away into the ocean, leaving Sonic and Knuckles kneeling beside a fallen Tails.


End file.
